


For Love's Sake

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (and smitten Yuuri but he's less obvious), Asexual Katsuki Yuuri, Cheesy, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: Yuuri thought Viktor was pretty, and he appreciated it. That made Viktor very happy.It also made it immensely confusing when, two days later, Yuuri glanced up at the cashier they were buying coffee from and said the exact same thing complete with an adorable rosy blush.AKAViktor's looking for the wrong signals, Yuuri's not noticing any, and it's all resolved on Valentines Day because the author is a hopeless romantic.





	For Love's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologise for the pun in the title, but I'm not sorry.  
> Read on for cheese, awkward kissing, and mild drunkenness.  
> Not beta'd, written quickly.
> 
> EDIT: I just read 'be in your arms without leaving mine' by seventhstar and realised there are a few similariries between that fic and mine in terms of the ace reveal, so I'd just like to go on record and say they are accidental!

The first time Yuuri told Viktor he was pretty, he nearly died. Both literally, because he narrowly avoided swooning straight into the road they were walking along, and figuratively; his heart clenched and his knees went weak at the way Yuuri wrapped his tongue around the words, warm and inviting, giving a gentle weight to the comment that transformed it from a mere platitude to a precious boon. 

Of course, Viktor knew he couldn’t hold a candle to Yuuri’s big, dark eyes but still...Yuuri thought Viktor was pretty, and he  _ appreciated _ it.  _ That  _ made Viktor very happy.

It also made it immensely confusing when, two days later, Yuuri glanced up at the cashier they were buying coffee from and said the  _ exact same thing _ complete with an adorable rosy blush.

Viktor wasn’t jealous, of course. The sour feeling at the pit of his stomach was nothing more than the embarrassment of having made certain assumptions about Yuuri’s intentions in paying him a compliment, only to have them proved wrong.

(And his decision that they were going to take their coffee out onto the pier after all had nothing to do with the coy smile the cashier gave Yuuri in return.)

No, Viktor was going to put the entire incident behind them and focus on getting Yuuri into top form for the approaching season. That involved rigour, and dedication, and... (getting lost in how beautifully Yuuri moved on the ice when he was supposed to be critiquing his form, biting his lip as Yuuri made a dumb joke while towelling through his sweat damp hair, digging his fingernails into his palms so he didn’t gather Yuuri into his arms to hold forever when the divot between his eyebrows that spoke volumes about his emotional state appeared)...other things.

Oh well. Viktor was only human. And he could’ve done it,  _ would’ve,  _ would have maintained his long con of romantic disinterest until such a time as it was no longer needed if it wasn’t for Valentines Day.

Valentines Day. AKA The Day of Single Sadness, and The Manufactured Holiday That Exists Only To Take Advantage of Romantic Saps Like Viktor And Lonely Ones Like Yuuri. The day that Yuuri decided to begin by skipping breakfast and end with drinking sake, getting tipsy enough to plaster himself over Viktor but not sufficiently drunk to be anything but maudlin while doing it.

“Vitya,” Yuuri slurred, hot breath blowing somewhat unpleasantly on the side of Viktor’s neck; he gently manoeuvred Yuuri so that he wasn’t using Viktor as a chin prop from behind  “No-one will ever date me.” 

It took Viktor a second to respond, caught on the fact that  _ Yuuri called him Vitya _ , and  _ does that mean that’s how Yuuri refers to him in his mind??? _

Eventually he mustered a “That’s not true!”

“It is!” Yuuri insisted, looking so heartbroken that it would’ve been kinder to stab Viktor in the chest “I’m not pretty like you, or successful, or interesting, and I don’t drive nice cars, and I don’t even have a  _ dog  _ anymore, and-”

Viktor, without really thinking it through, put his finger to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock for a second before clarity dawned and, with all the solemnity of a undertaker, he kissed it. One brief, dry kiss to Viktor’s finger before he pulled back with an expression of the utmost satisfaction. Dumbfounded, Viktor looked from Yuuri to his finger, now pressed against nothing; from his finger to Yuuri, and back again.

“Uhhhh….”

Yuuri’s smile fell; apparently his anxiety would not be vanquished by alcohol “Was that wrong?”

“No!” Viktor assured him, reaching forward again to pat Yuuri awkwardly on the cheek “Not necessarily....”

“It’s okay.” Yuuri sighed, curling into himself “I know you don't want me.”

“Don't...want you?” Viktor parroted, dumbfounded. He knew Yuuri hadn't really been paying attention to how much Viktor had been mooning over him, but for him to get completely the  _ opposite  _ idea…

“No.” Yuuri pouted “I mean,  _ yes.  _ No…”

Viktor blinked. Setting Yuuri’s non-reply aside he asked “Where would you get that idea?”

“What idea?”

“That I don't want you.”

Yuuri shrugged, almost toppling off the end of the sofa they were sat on in the process. Viktor grabbed him, then overbalanced and had to compensate by clutching Yuuri to his chest. He didn't let go, and Yuuri made no attempt to wriggle free.

“I stare at you all the time,” he said, eyes fixed on Viktor’s lips “And you barely ever notice. When you do, you look away.”  

“You overwhelm me.” Viktor murmured. Yuuri’s eyes flicked up to his and down again. He continued.

“I call you pretty. But I guess you're used to that.”

Viktor shook his head, hooking a finger under Yuuri’ s chin to tenderly tilt his head back “No-one does it like you do. But,” he added, working hard to keep any kind of reproach out of his voice “ you call a lot of people pretty.”

“Because they are.” Yuuri breathed in reply; Viktor could see his pulse jump “But it's not just your outsides that I'm talking about.”

“I’d say the same for you, until you couldn’t believe anything else.” Viktor replied truthfully. Yuuri blushed again, shaking his head in disbelief.  _ Oh, what the hell,  _ Viktor thought. He moved his hand to cup the back of Yuuri’s neck, lent in, and planted a soft kiss on his slightly parted lips. He drew back, heart thumping wildly. Yuuri stared at him, slightly gobsmacked. That...wasn’t really the reaction he was hoping for.

“Yuuri?”

“Uuuuuuh…”

Great. Viktor had broken him.

“Sorry,” Viktor said as his heart began to crack “That was-”

“Okay.” Yuuri cut him off “That was okay, I think.”

“Um. Good?” Viktor offered. He wasn't really sure how to proceed. Usually when he kissed people their reaction was a bit more enthusiastic.

Yuuri eyed him, considering and impressively sober “Can we try again?”

Well, Viktor wasn't going to refuse, was he? He kissed him; it was more of the same to begin with until Yuuri started to take the lead, sloppily poking at Viktor’s tongue. It was an  _ interesting _ approach. And an amateur one.

“You haven't kissed many people before, have you?” Viktor asked when they separated again.

“No.” Yuuri shrugged “It wasn't very good, was it?”

“I’ve…”

“That's okay,” Yuuri smiled, saving Viktor from having to admit that though the kiss was exciting because it was from Yuuri, it wasn't exactly the most fun experience “I thought it was weird too.”

Oh, there went Viktor’s heart again.

“Ah.”

“Let’s stick to no tongues next time.”

_ Phew. _

“And all the times.”

_ Uhhhhhh _ …

“You know how I am.”

_ Know how he….? _

Clearly, Viktor’s confusion showed on his face. Yuuri frowned, then screwed his face up like he was running through a list in his head, before eventually settling on an expression of sheepish guilt.

“I thought I'd told you.” he explains “I'm asexual.”

“Oh. Oh! That explains a lot.”

Like how Yuuri never once responded to the heat in Viktor’s gaze as he traced Yuuri’s wonderful mixture of soft and hard lines. Like how Yuuri could dismantle every one of Viktor’s defences with a look shot his way at the start of an Eros run-through, but always refrained from continuing his seduction off-ice.

Though he truly did, now Viktor was thinking of it, stare a lot.

Maybe Viktor had been looking for the wrong signs.

Yuuri rubbed the back of his head “Yeah, it, uh. Usually does. Explain a lot.”

“Right.” Viktor nodded, stomach full of happy butterflies  “Do you want to carry on…”

“Yes!” Yuuri agreed enthusiastically, as if he didn’t care what other options Viktor might suggest “This is actually very fun.”

_I'm in love._

Smiling, Viktor lent back into the sofa and let himself be kissed.

  
(Later, when Viktor asks if he wants to go to sleep together, Yuuri looks nervous for only a second before he answers by plopping down on Viktor’s bed. Viktor grins once more before curling up next to him, content to drift into sleep under the ministrations of Yuuri’s curious, roaming hands. It’s not what he would be doing with another lover, but it isn’t simply a sufficient alternative;  it’s perfect.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
